


A Damn Good Day

by badskippy



Series: Bagginshield One-Offs [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic Bliss, It Gets Better Project, Loving Bilbo, M/M, Thorin Oakenshield Lives, Tired Thorin, life in erebor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is so tired ... all he wants is his Hobbit.  Correction, all he NEEDS is his Hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Damn Good Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeka/gifts).



> This is for my good friend, NEEKA, who posted the following on her Tumblr:
> 
> Whatever you do don’t imagine one half of your otp reading while the other one dozes on their shoulder all tangled up in the bedsheets don’t do it please
> 
> Now I can’t stop thinking about Thorin and Bilbo. God damn it all. Thorin finally collapsed dead asleep whilst trying to make his way through some truly boring as hell but unfortunately important documents for tomorrows meeting. Instead of waking him up, Bilbo decided to sit up and finish reading them for him so he can fill him in in the morning. 
> 
> When will these two leave me alone?? When will I be free??

* * *

 

 

            Thorin trudged through the halls of the mountain, but didn't lift his eyes from the space before him on the floor; he could barely keep his head up.  He was bone tired, exhausted really, though he was reluctant to admit it to anyone.  Well, no, there was one person he would admit it to.  He was so drained, he had only the strength to hold the thick stack of documents that were needed for tomorrow’s council session.  He’d have to read them in the morning because there was no way he would get through them tonight.

            Tomorrow; he'd deal with them tomorrow.

            At present, all he wanted was a quiet space, no sounds but the crackle and pops of the hearth log, perhaps something savory to eat, maybe even something cool to drink, but for sure a pair of soft hands that would sooth the ache that had settled in his neck and tightened his scalp.

            He wanted his Hobbit.

            No. Correction, he  _needed_  Bilbo; and that he would freely admit.

            As Thorin came through their shared bedroom door he saw Bilbo snug in his ‘nest’; that cozy corner of their couch that Bilbo had made for himself with pillows and blankets.  Yes, that was exactly where Thorin wanted/needed to be.

            “Long day?” Bilbo asked softly, looking up from the book in his lap.

            Thorin sighed.  “Long enough to make it feel like two,” Thorin replied in a deep grumbled voice that both he and his love knew meant he was whipped.

            “Considering it's close to mid-night,” Bilbo said gently, “it almost  _is_  two days.”

            “There you have it,” Thorin stated, throwing the documents on the table before the couch.  He disrobed down to his long shirt and pants, leaving everything removed in a pile where he stood, including his crown, then laid down upon the much desired couch, rested his head in Bilbo’s lap and closed his eyes; letting the warmth of both the fire and his Hobbit wash over and through him.

            He felt Bilbo shift and then settle back again, then one of Bilbo’s hands began to card through Thorin’s hair and …  _ah, Thank Mahal_  … gently massage Thorin’s scalp.

            “What are all these?” Bilbo asked, his voice mixed with the sound of parchment being shuffled; both sounding very far away.

            “Some points and issues that need to be addressed tomorrow,” Thorin slurred, sleep slowly wrapping around him like a patchwork quilt.

            “There are a great many things here unaddressed,” Bilbo commented.

            “I’ll read it in the morning,” Thorin mumbled out around a huge bear-like yawn.

            Sleep finally took him, and Thorin did not hear the soft sigh that Bilbo released, nor the scratching sound of Bilbo’s quill.

 

\-----oooooOOOOO88888OOOOOooooo-----

 

            How he had made it to bed from the couch, Thorin couldn’t figure out. 

            However, he was running late, so it was of little concern to him at that moment.  He had washed quickly, dressed even more so, leaned over the bed to plant a gentle kiss on the curly head of his still sleeping Hobbit and rushed out the door. 

            He felt terrible about the night before.  He had been so tired and so consumed with what he wanted, he hadn’t given Bilbo any attention and had proceeded to use his little love as a cushion.  He swore that he would make it up to Bilbo tonight; the council be damned, he was going to finish early and …

             _Oh, fuck an Orc!_

            Thorin had forgotten to look the damn documents over and now he had no time before the council!  He’d have to wing it and that meant delays and another long day and how in the name of Mahal’s hairy arse was he suppose to …

            “Good morning, your majesty,” Balin said cheerfully as Thorin came through the council chamber doors.

            “Morning,” Thorin replied evenly, making his way to his chair; not having time to grab a mug of tea or even just a roll.

            “If everyone would please take their seat,” Balin called out and the council members proceeded to the table.

            Thorin sat down and tried to will away the headache that he felt lurking at the edge of his consciousness.  With a sigh he picked up the documents; praying that they made sense to him somehow before …

            They were done.  All of them.  Thorin shuffled from one to the next and was awed and amazed to see Bilbo’s neat handwriting across each page.  The points and issues had been addressed, knowing Thorin so well Bilbo had been spot on with every one of them and had even added a few things that Thorin had not thought of.

            “Are you alright, laddie?” Balin whispered, clearly having seen the look on his king’s face.

            Thorin nodded; it seemed it was a 'Good Morning' after all!

            But it was at the last page that Thorin stilled and felt his heart swell; across the bottom of the page, Bilbo had left him a little message.

             _“Good morning, Thorin.  I wish you a pleasant day and remember, I love you.”_

            Correction, Thorin thought, it was going to be A DAMN GOOD DAY!

 

 

 


End file.
